1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of mounting rotor blades to a rotor hub which is connected to a pod of a wind power installation, and a rotor blade for a wind power installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotor blades for wind power installations are generally known. With increasing size of the wind power installations and an increasing output power, the size of the rotor blades and the inherent weight thereof is also increasing. Therefore, cranes are required to mount the components, which can transport the loads of increased inherent weight to greater heights. Accordingly the cranes required are also becoming larger.